


The World In You

by queenofchildren



Category: The 100 (TV)
Genre: F/M, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-11-26
Updated: 2014-11-26
Packaged: 2018-02-27 02:35:55
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 646
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2675750
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/queenofchildren/pseuds/queenofchildren
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>There is an entire world within the girl who fell from space into Lincoln's life, and he can't get enough of it.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The World In You

**Author's Note:**

> My take on how Lincoln falls in love with Octavia. Would probably fit in some time between Unity Day and the beginning of Season 2.

He takes her back to his cave because she's injured and she's one of them, and he knows what his people will do to the invaders from space. Granted, it doesn't hurt that she's the most beautiful creature he has ever seen.

He admires her because she is incredibly brave, escaping from his cave alone, defending him to her domineering brother and eventually going behind everyone's back to sneak him out. He is so overwhelmed by that, and by the fact that she gives him back his life when he has been trying to make peace with the thought of dying that very day, that he kisses her. And she responds. Two days later, she starts visiting him in his cave, sneaking past her asshole brother and the triggerhappy guards just to see him.

He falls in love with her because she is _everything_. There's a world inside of her richer than the green planet he calls home, and it shines through every time he looks at her. It puzzles him at first, one of many incongruous aspects of her behaviour. Like the fact that, while she might be scared of him after he fixes her leg but fails to explain who he is and what he wants – later he thinks he really should have said something to calm her down first – she seems to be mostly curious, studying him, trying to strike up a conversation. In fact, she's curious about everything, he notices as he carries her through the forest. At first her gaze is fixed on him, but then it starts to stray as she soaks up her environment. This is repeated when she visits his cave voluntarily for the first time. In between talking and kissing and other things, she spends hours poring over his belongings. His drawings, his diary, even his clothes – she is fascinated, enthralled by it all. Maybe that fascination is why she seems to have such little trouble acclimatising to this planet. While her comrades are still lumbering around their camp, fearfully huddling together against their unknown enemies and the capricious natural environment, she explores the forest on light feet, belying the fact that she grew up with artificial gravity in a place that couldn't be more different from this planet that is quickly becoming her home as well.

Things finally fall into place when she reveals the story she only hinted at when she told him why she hated being locked up. It is the sad story of a girl who shouldn't exist, but at the same time, it is what makes her so special. Locked up in that little room for most of her life, and then a different room after that, both in turn ensconced in the small floating universe of that space station, she has been robbed of much of the stimulation so vital for a child. From what she tells him, she has relied on her brother for accounts of life on the Ark and historical tales to build her own world, and it might just be a world that is richer than even this green, plentiful planet he has grown up on. And now that she is here and faced with a million new impressions and new things to learn every day, she soaks them all up eagerly like a dry sponge. Which, come to think of it, is about the most unromantic thing to ever compare one's lover to, but then again, every comparison would fall short anyway. She's not a rose, though she is beautiful, or a doe, despite her long-legged grace, or the wildcat with whom she shares her independent spirit. She's a world, and he'll never get tired of exploring her.

Maybe one day he'll tell her that, as soon as he figures out a wording that doesn't make it sound bad that he's comparing her to a planet.


End file.
